phobiawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of phobias
The English suffixes '-phobia', '-phobic', '-phobe' (of Greek origin: φόβος/φοβία) occur in technical usage in psychiatry to construct words that describe irrational, disabling fear as a mental disorder (e.g. agoraphobia). In common usage they also form words that describe dislike or hatred of a particular thing Phobia list Organism phobias Animal phobias * Acarophobia – fear of mites or ticks (branch of entomophobia) * Acinonyxphobia – fear of cheetahs * Aerozoophobia – fear of flying animals * Aetophobia – fear of eagles * Agerozoophobia – fear of farm animals * Agrizoophobia – fear of wild animals * Ailurophobia, Aelurophobia, Felinophobia, Elurophobia – fear of cats * Alektorophobia – fear of chickens * Alepouphobia – fear of foxes * Aligatoraphobia – fear of alligators * Alkiphobia – fear of moose * Anopheliphobia – fear of mosquitoes (branch of entomophobia) * Arachnophobia – fear of spiders and other arachnids * Arkoudaphobia – fear of bears * Astakophobia – fear of lobsters * Asteriaphobia – fear of starfish * Bakaliarophobia – fear of cods * Batrachophobia – fear of amphibians * Bettaphobia – fear of bettas * Bloodhoundphobia – fear of bloodhounds * Bluebirdphobia – fear of bluebirds * Bovinophobia – fear of cattle * Bufonophobia – fear of toads (branch of batrachophobia) * Bulldogphobia – fear of bulldogs * Caballiophobia – fear of ponies * Capraphobia – fear of goats * Chapodiphobia – fear of octopuses * Chelonaphobia – fear of turtles (branch of herpetophobia) * Chihuahuaphobia – fear of chihuahuas * Chimpatsiphobia – fear of chimpanzees * Chipmunkphobia – fear of chipmunks * Chiroptophobia – fear of bats * Chrysopsarophobia – fear of goldfish * Coyotephobia – fear of coyotes * Crappiephobia – fear of crappies * Cynophobia, Caninophobia – fear of dogs * Deinophobia – fear of dinosaurs * Delfiniphobia – fear of dolphins * Didelphiphobia – fear of opossums * Digkophobia – fear of dingoes * Dobermanphobia – fear of doberman pinschers * Dodophobia – fear of dodoes * Domestozoophobia – fear of domestic animals * Elafiphobia – fear of deer * Emuphobia – fear of emus * Entomophobia – fear of insects * Equinophobia, Hippophobia – fear of horses * Falainaphobia – fear of whales * Fimsophobia – fear of gorillas * Flamingophobia – fear of flamingoes * Gaidouriphobia – fear of donkeys * Garidaphobia – fear of shrimp * Gatakiphobia – fear of kittens * Gatopardophobia – fear of cheetahs * Gatopsarophobia – fear of catfish * Hamsterphobia – fear of hamsters * Herpetophobia – fear of reptiles * Hippopotamophobia – fear of hippopotamuses * Iagouarophobia – fear of jaguars * Ichthyophobia – fear of fish (branch of thalassophobia) * Ichthyosaurphobia – fear of ichthyosaurs * Isopterophobia – fear of termites (branch of entomophobia) * Indikochoiridiophobia – fear of guinea pigs * Kagkourophobia – fear of kangaroos * Kamilaphobia – fear of camels * Kamilopardaliphobia – fear of giraffes * Kanariniphobia – fear of canaries * Kanmengphobia – fear of guard dogs * Kastoraphobia – fear of beavers * Katsaridaphobia – fear of cockroaches (branch of entomophobia) * Kavouriphobia – fear of crabs * Khenphobia – fear of geese * Kogiotphobia – fear of coyotes * Kolimpriphobia – fear of hummingbirds * Kotsyfiphobia – fear of blackbirds * Krokodeilophobia – fear of crocodiles * Kyknophobia – fear of swans * Lemurphobia – fear of lemurs * Lepidopterophobia – fear of butterflies * Lepidoptophobia – fear of flying insects (branch of aerozoophobia) * Leopardaliphobia – fear of leopards * Leophobia, Liontariphobia – fear of lions * Llamaphobia – fear of llamas * Lupophobia – fear of wolves (branch of agrizoophobia) * Lutraphobia – fear of otters * Mammothphobia – fear of mammoths * Mavrogatphobia – fear of black cats * Medousaphobia – fear of jellyfish * Mefitidaphobia – fear of skunks * Melissophobia, Melissaphobia, Apiphobia – fear of bees or of bee stings (branch of entomophobia) * Mephitophobia, Skunkphobia – fear of skunks * Mosasaurphobia – fear of mosasaurs * Mottephobia – fear of moths * Moulariphobia – fear of mules * Murophobia – fear of mice and/or rats * Muscaphobia – fear of flies (branch of entomophobia) * Myrmecophobia – fear of ants (branch of entomophobia) * Nessaphobia – fear of ducks * Noctuaphobia – fear of owls (branch of ornithophobia) * Odovainophobia – fear of walruses * Ophidiophobia, Snakephobia, Serpentophobia – fear of snakes (branch of herpetophobia) * Opossumphobia – fear of opossums * Ornithophobia – fear of birds * Ourakotagkophobia – fear of orangutans * Ovinaphobia – fear of sheep (branch of agerozoophobia) * Pachydermophobia, Elephaphobia – fear of elephants * Papagalophobia – fear of parrots (branch of ornithophobia) * Pardalophobia – fear of leopards * Pediculophobia, Phthiriophobia – fear of lice (branch of entomophobia) * Peristeriphobia – fear of pigeons * Pestrofaphobia – fear of trouts * Pigkouinophobia – fear of penguins * Pithecophobia – fear of apes and monkeys (branch of agrizoophobia) * Plesiosaurphobia – fear of plesiosaurs * Polikiarkoudaphobia – fear of polar bears * Poodlephobia – fear of poodles * Porcophobia – fear of pigs (branch of agerozoophobia) * Potamokaravidaphobia – fear of crawfish * Pumaphobia – fear of cougars * Pterosaurphobia – fear of pterosaurs * Pygolampidaphobia – fear of fireflies * Rakounphobia – fear of raccoons * Ranidaphobia – fear of frogs (branch of batrachophobia) * Rottweilerphobia – fear of rottweilers * Sabertoothphobia – fear of saber-toothed tigers * Sakaliphobia – fear of jackals * Savraphobia – fear of lizards * Sciurophobia – fear of squirrels * Scoleciphobia, Vermiphobia, Helminthophobia – fear of worms (branch of entomophobia) * Scolopendrphobia – fear of centipedes * Scyphophobia, Cnidarophobia – fear of jellyfish (branch of thalassophobia) * Selachophobia, Galeophobia – fear of sharks (branch of ichthyophobia) * Shihtzuphobia – fear of Shih Tzus * Skathariphobia – fear of beetles * Solomophobia – fear of salmon * Spheksophobia – fear of wasps (branch of entomophobia) * Strouthokamelophobia – fear of ostriches * Tarandophobia – fear of reindeer * Taurophobia – fear of bulls (branch of bovinophobia) * Teniophobia, Taeniophobia – fear of tapeworms (branch of scoleciphobia) * Tigriphobia – fear of tigers * Thalassophobia – fear of sea creatures * Trilobitephobia – fear of trilobites * Tuceophobia, Thykophobia – fear of puppies (branch of cynophobia) * Tyrannosaurusphobia – fear of tyrannosaur rexes * Vaccaphobia – fear of cows * Vodiphobia – fear of oxen * Whitingphobia – fear of whitings * Xarantaphobia – fear of millipedes * Yainaphobia – fear of hyenas * Zebraphobia – fear of zebras * Zemmiphobia – fear of the great mole rat * Zoophobia – fear of animals Plant phobias * Agrostophobia – fear of grass * Anthophobia – fear of flowers * Botanophobia – fear of plants * Dendrophobia – fear of trees * Grasartophobia – fear of tumbleweeds * Kactosophobia – fear of cacti * Phyllophobia – fear of leaves * Pteridophobia – fear of ferns * Thamnophobia – fear of bushes * Viriditaphobia – fear of weeds Microorganism phobias * Bacteriophobia – fear of bacteria * Microbiophobia, Bacillophobia – fear of microorganisms * Spermatophobia, Spermophobia, Verminophobia – fear of germs * Virophobia – fear of viruses Phobias of the body * Aftiphobia – fear of ears * Agkonaphobia – fear of elbows * Antikheirphobia – fear of thumbs * Bromidrosiphobia, Bromidrophobia – fear of body odors (branch of osmophobia) * Cardiophobia – fear of the heart * Carpophobia, Karpophobia – fear of veins and wrists * Chaetophobia, Hypertrichophobia, Trichopathophobia, Trichophobia – fear of hair * Cheilophobia – fear of lips * Chirophobia – fear of hands * Coprophobia – fear of feces * Dakruphobia – fear of tears * Dakulophobia – fear of fingers * Dermatophobia – fear of skin * Digitusphobia – fear of toes * Enkefalophobia – fear of brains * Eurotophobia – fear of female genitalia * Geniophobia – fear of chins * Genuphobia – fear of knees * Glossaphobia – fear of tongues * Gonatophobia – fear of knees * Halitophobia – fear of bad breath (branch of osmophobia) * Hidrophobia – fear of sweat * Kefaliphobia – fear of heads * Kolpophobia – fear of genitals, particularly female * Kypselidaphobia – fear of earwax * Mamillaphobia, Thelephobia – fear of nipples * Mammophobia – fear of mammary glands * Mytiphobia – fear of noses * Maschaliphobia – fear of underarms * Mastrophobia – fear of breasts * Nakusophobia – fear of boogers * Namizuphobia – fear of snot * Nefrophobia – fear of kidneys * Nevophobia, Naevophobia – fear of moles on skin * Pnevmonaphobia – fear of lungs * Odontophobia – fear of teeth * Ommetaphobia, Ommatophobia – fear of eyes * Omphalophobia – fear of belly buttons * Onuxophobia – fear of fingernails and toenails * Parasitophobia – fear of parasites * Parthenophobia – fear of virgins * Phallophobia – fear of a penis, especially when erected * Podophobia – fear of feet * Pogonophobia – fear of beards * Proctophobia – fear of rectums * Prosopophobia – fear of faces * Pugophobia – fear of buttocks * Queunliskanphobia – fear of saliva * Rhytiphobia – fear of wrinkles * Stomaphobia – fear of mouths * Stomachphobia – fear of stomachs * Urophobia, Urinophobia – fear of urine Phobias of people * Androphobia, Hominophobia, Masculophobia – fear of men * Anthropariophobia – fear of short people * Anthropophobia, Anthrophobia – fear of people * Apotemnophobia – 'fear of amputees * Biphobia – fear of bisexuality or bisexuals * Cacomorphobia, Pinguisophobia – fear of fat people * Caecophobia – fear of blind people * Caligynephobia, Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women and hot girls (branch of gynephobia and puellaphobia) * Ephebiphobia – fear of teenagers and young people * Gerontophobia – fear of elderly people * Gigantasophobia – fear of tall people * Gingerphobia – fear of ginger people * Gynephobia, Gynophobia, Gynaphobia, Ferminaphobia, Feminophobia – fear of women * Hebephobia – fear of preteens or tweens * Heterophobia, Sexophobia – fear of the opposite sex * Homophobia – fear of homosexuality or becoming homosexual * Infantophobia – fear of babies * Macilentophobia – fear of skinny people * Macilentopuellaphobia, Macilentogynophobia – fear of skinny girls / women * Nipiophobia – fear of toddlers * Parthenophobia – fear of young girls * Pedophobia, Paedophobia, Pediaphobia – fear of children * Peladophobia – fear of bald people * Puellaphobia – fear of girls * Puerophobia – fear of boys * Surdocaecophobia – fear of deafblind people * Surdophobia – fear of deaf people * Teleiophobia – fear of adults * Teratophobia – fear of deformed people * Transphobia – fear of transgender people Phobias of personnel and kins * Aerosynodophobia – fear of flight attendants * Afentikophobia – fear of your supervisor * Amansophobia – fear of your boyfriend or girlfriend * Amicophobia – fear of your friend * Amitaphobia – fear of your paternal aunt * Androgynophobia, Agorocoritsophobia – fear of tomboys * Anepsiaphobia – fear of your niece * Anipsiophobia – fear of your nephew * Aschemegynephobia – fear of unattractive women * Asfaleiaskopophobia – fear of security guards * Astynomiaphobia, Policophobia – fear of police * Atheophobia – fear of atheists * Autopolitiphobia – fear of car salespeople * Avuncrophobia – fear of your uncle * Avunculusphobia – fear of your maternal uncle * Bartenderphobia – fear of bartenders * Bufuphobia – fear of your uncle that is your father's brother * Bumuphobia – fear of your aunt that is your father's sister-in-law * Corephobia, Korephobia – fear of having female offspring * Coulrophobia – fear of clowns (not restricted to evil clowns; a branch of automophobia) * Dentophobia – fear of dentists * Dentohygienophobia – fear of dental hygienists * Didaskalophobia – fear of teachers * Dontineraiphobia – fear of the Tooth Fairy * Dumasaphobia – fear of stupid people * Episcophobia – fear of bishops * Fibliphobia – fear of your paternal aunt or uncle * Fratrophobia – fear of your brother * Foniasophobia – fear of murderers or serial killers * Geitophobia – fear of your neighbor * Geliophobia – fear of laughter * Giagiaphobia – fear of your grandmother * Goneaphobia – fear of your parents * Gufuphobia – fear of your uncle that is your father's brother-in-law * Gumuphobia – fear of your aunt that is your father's sister * Hagiophobia – fear of saints * Herophobia – fear of heroes * Hierophobia – fear of priests * Hobophobia – fear of bums or beggars * Homilophobia – fear of sermons * Hunlijiangphobia – fear of wedding speakers * Iatrophobia, Doctorphobia – fear of doctors or physicians * Jesusophobia – fear of Jesus * Jinmuphobia – fear of your aunt that is your mother's sister-in-law * Jiufuphobia – fear of your uncle that is your mother's brother * Kyriaclausophobia – fear of Mrs. Claus * Liticaphobia – fear of lawsuits * Maleficiphobia – fear of malefactors * Materteraphobia – fear of your maternal aunt * Matertrophobia – fear of your aunt * Matrophobia – fear of your mother * Mibliphobia – fear of your maternal aunt or uncle * Monarchiphobia – fear of monarchs * Nefarophobia – fear of villains * Nibliphobia – fear of your niece or nephew * Nosokomphobia – fear of nurses * n00bophobia – fear of n00bs or of becoming a n00b * Novercaphobia – fear of your stepmother * Odigoleoforeiouphobia – fear of bus drivers * Odigotaxiphobia – fear of taxicab drivers * Orthodontophobia – fear of orthodontists * Papaphobia – fear of the Pope * Pappoudephobia – fear of your grandparents * Pappousophobia – fear of your grandfather * Paramediphobia – fear of paramedics * Paschakounephobia – fear of the Easter Bunny * Patrophobia – fear of your father * Patruusphobia – fear of your paternal uncle * Pentheraphobia, Novercaphobia – fear of mother-in-law * Peregrinophobia – fear of strangers * Pibliphobia – fear of your aunt or uncle * Pilotophobia – fear of aircraft pilots * Politicophobia – fear of politicians * Politiphobia – fear of salespeople * Prefeciphobia – fear of the governor * Presiphobia – fear of the president * Prigkipaphobia – fear of princes * Pyrosvestisphobia – fear of firefighters * Regnatophobia – fear of the ruler * Regnophobia – fear of the monarch * Ribliphobia – fear of your niece, nephew, aunt or uncle * Rudolphophobia – fear of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santaphobia, Clausophobia – fear of Santa Claus * Scopophobia – fear of people staring at you * Servitorphobia – fear of waiters and waitresses * Scelerophobia – fear of criminals * Schulkamophobia – fear of your schoolmate * Sibliphobia – fear of your sibling * Soceraphobia – fear of parents-in-law * Sociophobia – fear of society or people in general * Sororophobia – fear of your sister * Spoudastophobia – fear of your student * Spousophobia – fear of your spouse * Symmathitophobia – fear of your classmate * Synergatiphobia – fear of your coworker * Syngenesophobia – fear of relatives * Tamiaphobia – fear of cashiers * Tyrannophobia – fear of tyrants * Vitricophobia – fear of stepfather * Vasiliaphobia – fear of kings * Vasilissaphobia – fear of queens * Vasilopoulaphobia – fear of princesses * Waifuphobia – fear of your maternal grandfather * Waizuphobia – fear of your maternal grandmother * Xaderfophobia – fear of your cousin * Xenophobia – fear of foreigners * Yifuphobia – fear of your uncle that is your mother's brother-in-law * Yimuphobia – fear of your aunt that is your mother's sister * Zufuphobia – fear of your paternal grandfather * Zumuphobia – fear of your paternal grandmother Phobias of races and nationalities * Albanophobia – fear of white people or Caucasians * Americanophobia – fear of the Americans * Anglophobia – fear of the English * Asianophobia – fear of the Asians * Bolshephobia – fear of the Bolsheviks * Christianophobia – fear of the Christians * Dutchphobia – fear of the Dutch * Europhobia – fear of the Europeans * Egyptophobia – fear of the Egyptians * Filipinophobia – fear of the Filipinos * Francophobia, Gallophobia, Galiophobia – fear of the French * Germanophobia, Teutophobia – fear of the Germans * Hispanophobia – fear of Hispanics * Indianophobia – fear of Native Americans * Indophobia – fear of the Indians or South Asians * Islamophobia – fear of Muslims * Judeophobia – fear of Jews * Lesbophobia – fear of lesbians (branch of homophobia) * Mexicanophobia – fear of the Mexicans * Negrophobia – fear of black people or African Americans * Nipponophobia, Japanophobia – fear of the Japans * Nordphobia - fear of the Norwegians * Persophobia, Persianophobia – fear of the Persians * Polonophobia – fear of the Polish * Russophobia – fear of the Russians * Sinophobia, Chinesophobia – fear of the Chinese * Tribophobia – fear of tribes * Turcophobia – fear of the Turks * Walloonphobia – fear of the Walloons Agoraphobias (Phobias of places) * Aerodromophobia – fear of airports * Aerostatiophobia – fear of gas stations * 'Agoraphobia – fear of places or events where escape is impossible or when help is unavailable; fear of open spaces or of being in public places; fear of leaving a safe place * Aigialophobia – fear of beaches * Alabamaphobia – fear of Alabama * Alaskaphobia – fear of Alaska * Anatoliphobia, Estephobia – fear of going east * Anesimagaziphobia – fear of convenience stores * Antarcticaphobia – fear of Antarctica * Arcadephobia – fear of arcades * Arizonaphobia – fear of Arizona * Arkansasphobia – fear of Arkansas * Auditoriphobia – fear of auditoriums * Autokinetodromophobia – fear of highways and expressways * Bataanphobia – fear of Bataan * Boitephobia – fear of clubs * Bulacanphobia – fear of Bulacan * Cafeteriphobia – fear of cafeterias * Californiaphobia – fear of California * Carcerophobia – fear of prison * Castlephobia – fear of castles * Cauponaphobia – fear of going to a restaurant * Chicagophobia – fear of Chicago * Cinematophobia, Cinemaphobia, Theatrophobia – fear of going to a movie theater * Coimetrophobia – fear of cemeteries * Coloradophobia – fear of Colorado * Collegiphobia – fear of college and university (branch of scolionophobia) * Concertophobia – fear of concerts * Dimotikophobia – fear of elementary school (branch of scolionophobia) * Domatophobia, Eicophobia, Oikophobia – fear of houses or being in a house * Dysiphobia, Oestephobia – fear of going west * Ecclesiophobia – fear of church * Ecophobia – fear of home * Eremophobia – fear of deserts * Ergophobia – fear of the workplace * Floridaphobia – fear of Florida * Fundophobia – fear of farms * Gepedophobia – fear of playgrounds * Gymnasiphobia – fear of gymnasiums * Hauntophobia – fear of haunted houses * Hawaiiphobia – fear of Hawaii * Hiskophobia – fear of high school (branch of scolionophobia) * Hollywoodphobia – fear of Hollywood * Homedepotphobia – fear of The Home Depot * Hylophobia – fear of forests * Iowaphobia – fear of Iowa * Kansasphobia – fear of Kansas * Kentuckyphobia – fear of Kentucky * Koinoloutrophobia – fear of public restrooms * Laboratoryphobia – fear of laboratories * Lemmaparcophobia – fear of going to an amusement park * Librariophobia – fear of libraries * Louisianaphobia – fear of Louisiana * Magazikazoonphobia – fear of pet stores * Mainephobia – fear of Maine * Manilaphobia – fear of Manila * Massachusettsphobia – fear of Massachusetts * McDonaldsphobia – fear of McDonald's * Mercerophobia – fear of grocery stores * Miamiphobia – fear of Miami * Michiganphobia – fear of Michigan * Mimamagaziphobia – fear of department stores * Minnesotaphobia – fear of Minnesota * Mississippiphobia – fear of Mississippi * Missouriphobia – fear of Missouri * Mousophobia – fear of museums * Nevadaphobia – fear of Nevada * Newenglandphobia – fear of New England * Newhampshirephobia – fear of New Hampshire * Newjerseyphobia – fear of New Jersey * Newmexicophobia – fear of New Mexico * Newyorkphobia – fear of New York * Northcarolinaphobia – fear of North Carolina * Northdakotaphobia – fear of North Dakota * Nosocomephobia – fear of hospitals * Nostophobia – fear of returning home * Noreiophobia, Nortephobia – fear of going north * Notiophobia, Surphobia – fear of going south * Notioautodromophobia – fear of SLEX * Notiopolophobia – fear of the South Pole * Nyctohylophobia – fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night * Officinaphobia – fear of shopping * Ohiophobia – fear of Ohio * Oklahomaphobia – fear of Oklahoma * Orbophobia – fear of the world * Oregonphobia – fear of Oregon * Orlandophobia – fear of Orlando * Orophobia, Akraphobia, Bounophobia – fear of mountains * Pallamagliophobia – fear of shopping mall * Quirinophobia – fear of Quirino Highway * Scolionophobia – fear of going to school * Southcarolinaphobia – fear of South Carolina * Southdakotaphobia – fear of South Dakota * SCTEXphobia – fear of SCTEX * Starbucksphobia – fear of Starbucks * Tallahasseephobia – fear of Tallahassee, Florida * Tampaphobia – fear of Tampa, Florida * Tavernaphobia, Coponaphobia – fear of bar or tavern * Tennesseephobia – fear of Tennessee * Texasphobia – fear of Texas * Thalassophobia – fear of the sea or being in the ocean (branch of aquaphobia) * Utahphobia – fear of Utah * Virginiaphobia – fear of Virginia * Voreiospolophobia – fear of the North Pole * Voreioautodromophobia – fear of NLEX * Walmartophobia – fear of Walmart * Washingtonphobia – fear of Washington * Westvirginiaphobia – fear of West Virginia * Wisconsinphobia – fear of Wisconsin * Wyomingphobia – fear of Wyoming * Ypokatastimaphobia – fear of banks * Zhongophobia – fear of middle school (branch of scolionophobia) * Zoolophobia – fear of zoos Phobias of events and actions * Abductophobia – fear of abduction * Ablutophobia – fear of bathing, washing or cleaning * Additionphobia – fear of doing addition * Aelosaccophobia – fear of injury resulting from the unexpected release of a vehicle air bag * Agraphobia – fear of sexual contact * Agyrophobia, Dromophobia – fear of crossing the road * Algophobia, Odynophobia, Odynephobia – fear of pain * Alienabductophobia – fear of alien abduction (branch of alienophobia and abductophobia) * Ambulophobia, Stasiphobia – fear of standing or walking * Ammophobia, Ammosophobia – fear of walking on sand * Amychophobia – fear of being scratched * Anablephobia – fear of looking up * Anagnosmaphobia – fear of reading * Anatidaephobia – fear of a duck watching you * Anoixiphobia – fear of spring * Anditchophobia – fear of being on time * Anuptaphobia – fear of breaking up * Apollymophobia – fear of destruction * Althazagoraphobia – fear of ignorance * Atychiphobia, Kakorrhaphiophobia – fear of failure or defeat * Aviophobia, Aviatophobia – fear of flying * Baowenphobia – fear of baby kissing * Baseballphobia – fear of baseball * Basketballphobia – fear of basketball * Basophobia, Basiphobia – fear of walking or falling * Batophobia – fear of being close to tall buildings * Bayuephobia – fear of August * Biochronophobia – fear that one's biological clock will run down before one has had a chance to adequately replenish the species * Biophobia – fear of life * Biotriocularmechanophobia – fear of having a third cyborg eye attached to you * Brownoutphobia – fear of brownout * Capiophobia – fear of getting arrested * Capnophobia – fear of smoking * Captophobia – fear of being caught * Casadastraphobia – fear of falling into the sky * Catagelophobia – fear of being ridiculed * Catapedaphobia – fear of jumping from high and low places * Catastrophobia – fear of disasters * Cathisophobia, Kathisophobia, Thaasophobia – fear of sitting * Cedeiaphobia – fear of attending funerals (satellite of gamocedeiaphobia) * Ceiguphobia – fear of seventh grade * Chapitgoephobia – fear of November * Chemophobia – fear of working with chemicals * Chiraptophobia, Aphephobia, Haphephobia, Haptephobia, Thixophobia – fear of touching or of being touched * Chorophobia – fear of dancing * Chronohodophobia – fear of time travel * Cinephobia – fear of movies * Climacophobia – fear of climbing, or of falling downstairs * Clinophobia – fear of going to bed * Cnidophobia – fear of getting stung by bees, etc. * Contreltophobia – fear of sexual abuse * Cunniphobia – fear of performing cunnilingus for various or singular reasons * Daknophobia – fear of being bitten * Dakrophobia – fear of crying * Decannophobia – fear of turning 10 years old * Decidophobia – fear of making decisions * Deipnophobia – fear of dinner * Dekaenneaoraphobia – fear of 7:00 PM * Dekaeptaoraphobia – fear of 5:00 PM * Dekaexioraphobia – fear of 4:00 PM * Dekaoktooraphobia – fear of 6:00 PM * Dekaoraphobia – fear of 10:00 AM * Dekapenteoraphobia – fear of 3:00 PM * Dekatesseraphobia – fear of 2:00 PM * Dekatriaoraphobia – fear of 1:00 PM * Dentophobia – fear of dental procedures * Deprecorophobia – fear of curse * Destirpephobia – fear of finding the item looking for is out of stock * Deuterophobia – fear of Mondays * Devwahrphobia – fear of doing homework * Dishabiliophobia – fear of undressing in front of someone * Disposophobia – fear of getting rid of or losing things – sometimes wrongly defined as "compulsive hoarding" * Divisionphobia – fear of doing division * Dodekaoraphobia – fear of 12:00 noon * Dolorophobia – fear of suffering * Doronophobia – fear of opening gifts * Doxophobia – fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise * Duooraphobia – fear of 2:00 AM * Ecothermophobia – fear of global warming * Ehsanophobia – fear of expending money * Eikosienaoraphobia – fear of 9:00 PM * Eikosidyooraphobia – fear of 10:00 PM * Eikosioraphobia – fear of 8:00 PM * Eikositreisoraphobia – fear of 11:00 PM * Ekrixiphobia, Ekriphobia – fear of explosions * Ekuphobia – fear of first grade * Emarphobia – fear of daytime * Emetophobia – fear of vomiting * Enaoraphobia – fear of 1:00 AM * Encavmaphobia, Kaiomaphobia, Kaiophobia – fear of getting burned (branch of traumatophobia) * Enneaoraphobia – fear of 9:00 AM * Enosiophobia, Enissophobia – fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism * Entekaphobia – fear of 11:00 AM * Epistaxiophobia – fear of nosebleeds * Eptaoraphobia – fear of 7:00 AM * Ereuthrophobia – fear of blushing * Ergaleophobia – fear of using tools * Ergasiophobia – fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating * Erratophobia, Errophobia – fear of making mistakes * Eructophobia – fear of burping * Eryuephobia – fear of February * Euphobia – fear of hearing good news * Exioraphobia – fear of 6:00 AM * Flatulophobia, Flatuphobia – fear of farting * Footballphobia – fear of football * Fragapanophobia – fear of birthdays * Fumusterroremophobia – fear of smoke alarms (branch of ligyrophobia) * Gamocedeiaphobia – fear of attending weddings and funerals * Gamophobia – fear of getting married or commitment * Gargalaphobia – fear of being tickled * Gauguphobia – fear of ninth grade * Gelotophobia – fear of being laughed at * Genophobia, Coitophobia – fear of sexual intercourse * Gephyrophobia, Gephydrophobia, Gephysrophobia – fear of crossing bridges * Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or aging * Giortiphobia, Simbosiophobia – fear of parties * Glossophobia – fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak * Golfphobia – fear of golf * Graphophobia – fear of writing or handwriting * Grothophobia, Gronthokopophobia – fear of getting punched * Hamartophobia – fear of sinning * Harpaxophobia – fear of being robbed * Hedonophobia – fear of feeling pleasure * Hodophobia – fear of travel * Hypnophobia, Somniphobia – fear of sleep * Igniterroremophobia – fear of fire alarms (branch of ligyrophobia) * Incestophobia – fear of incest * Ipovlopsychophobia – fear of having one’s photograph taken * Jackboxophobia – fear of objects suddenly popping out of boxes * Jiuyuephobia – fear of September * Jocophobia, Joculophobia – fear of having fun * Kakologophobia – fear of swearing and of hearing swear words * Kakoneirophobia – fear of nightmares (branch of oneirophobia) * Kakophobia – fear of bad situations * Kheimonphobia – fear of winter * Kindergartenphobia – fear of kindergarten * Kleptophobia, Cleptophobia – fear of stealing * Kinetophobia, Kinesophobia – fear of movement or motion * Kopophobia – fear of fatigue * Kyphophobia – fear of stooping * Kyriakiphobia – fear of Sundays * Laliophobia, Lalophobia – fear of speaking * Latrophobia – fear of worship * Lickophobia, Lambophobia – fear of being licked * Liongphobia – fear of second grade * Leptophobia – fear of losing weight * Liticaphobia – fear of being sued * Liuyuephobia – fear of June * Loikuphobia – fear of sixth grade * Luposlipaphobia – fear of being pursued by timber wolves around a kitchen table while wearing socks on a newly waxed floor * Macrophobia – fear of long waits * Mageirocophobia – fear of cooking * Malaxophobia, Sarmassophobia – fear of love play * Mastigophobia, Poinephobia – fear of being punished * Mathemaphobia – fear of mathematics * Medomalacuphobia, Medomalacophobia – fear of losing an erection * Medorthophobia – fear of penis being erected * Merinthophobia – fear of being bound or tied up * Metathesiophobia – fear of changes * Midenoraphobia – fear of 12:00 midnight * Midnightphobia – fear of midnight * Multiplicationphobia – fear of doing multiplication * Myoclunusdiagphragmaphobia, Singultophobia – fear of hiccups * Mysophobia – fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs * Natatophobia – fear of swimming * Naturophobia – fear of natural phenomena * Nomophobia – fear of being out of mobile phone contact * Nonagintannophobia – fear of turning 90 years old * Nonamophobia – fear of blackout * Nuxphobia – fear of night * Nyctourinariphobia' '– fear of wetting the bed at night * Obesophobia – fear of gaining weight * Oblitophobia, Dediscophobia – fear of forgetting * Octogintannophobia – fear of turning 80 years old * Oktooraphobia – fear of 8:00 AM * Oneirogmophobia – fear of wet dreams (branch of oneirophobia) * Oneirophobia – fear of dreams * Oneiropolimaphobia – fear of daydreams * Onomatophobia – fear of hearing a certain word or of names * Ophthalmophobia – fear of being stared at * Optophobia – fear of opening one's eyes * Paikuphobia – fear of eighth grade * Panthophobia – fear of suffering * Pantreiaphobia – fear of attending weddings (satellite of gamocedeiaphobia) * Paralipophobia – fear of neglecting duty or responsibility * Paraskavedekatriaphobia, Paraskevidekatriaphobia – fear of Friday the 13th (Friggatriskaidekaphobia) * Paraskeviphobia – fear of Fridays * Pemptiphobia – fear of Thursdays * Penteoraphobia – fear of 5:00 AM * Periculophobia – fear of taking risks * Pertussaphobia, Tussaphobia – fear of coughing * Phagophobia – fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten * Phalacrophobia – fear of becoming bald * Pharsaphobia – fear of pranks * Philemaphobia, Philematophobia – fear of kissing * Phronemophobia – fear of thinking * Pinchophobia – fear of being pinched * Piptophobia – fear of falling * Pnigophobia, Pnigerophobia – fear of choking or of being smothered * Polemophobia – fear of wars * Puraskisiphobia – fear of fire drills * Obesophobia, Pocrescophobia – fear of gaining weight or of becoming fat * Olympicphobia – fear of the Olympics * Ponophobia – fear of overworking * Posthocalyptrophobia – fear of buying or using condom * Proiphobia – fear of mornings * Proschophobia – fear of preschool * Protologistophobia – fear of inventing new words * Pruritophobia – fear of itches * Psellismophobia – fear of stuttering * Pteronophobia – fear of being tickled by feathers * Pungophobia – fear of getting stabbed * Quadragintannophobia – fear of turning 40 years old * Quinquagintannophobia – fear of turning 50 years old * Qiyuephobia – fear of July * Queunliskanphobia – fear of spitting * Rhabdophobia – fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized * Rhypophobia – fear of defecation * Rundfuphobia – fear of listening to the radio * Sanguphobia – fear of third grade * Sanyuephobia – fear of March * Sapjiphobia – fear of twelfth grade * Savvatophobia – fear of Saturdays * Scopophobia, Scoptophobia – fear of being looked at or stared at * Scriptophobia – fear of writing in public * Scythephobia – fear of cutting grass * Seismophobia – fear of earthquakes * Seismoaskisiphobia – fear of earthquake drills * Seiyuphobia – fear of fourth grade * Selaphobia – fear of light flashes (branch of photophobia) * Septuagintannophobia – fear of turning 70 years old * Sexatannophobia – fear of turning 60 years old * Shieryuephobia – fear of December * Shiyuephobia – fear of October * Sifounaskisiphobia – fear of tornado drills * Siyuephobia – fear of April * Snapophobia – fear of finger snapping * Soccerphobia – fear of soccer * Sophophobia – fear of learning * Stasihyelophobia – fear of standing on glass * Sternutaphobia – fear of sneezing * Stubaphobia – fear of cutting nails * Subterraneapremortephobia – fear of being buried alive * Subtractionphobia – fear of doing subtraction * Supyiphobia – fear of eleventh grade * Taphophobia, Taphephobia – fear of being placed in a grave while still alive * Tesseraoraphobia – fear of 4:00 AM * Teleophobia – fear of religious ceremonies * Telephonophobia – fear of telephones ringing * Televisiophobia – fear of watching television * Tennisphobia – fear of tennis * Teratophobia – fear of bearing a deformed child * Testophobia – fear of taking tests * Tetartiphobia – fear of Wednesdays * Thanatophobia, Thantophobia – fear of dying * Therophobia – fear of summer * Thinoporophobia – fear of autumn * Tokophobia, Lockiophobia, Maieusiophobia, Parturiphobia – fear of pregnancy and childbirth * Tomophobia – fear of surgical operations * Tonsurephobia – fear of getting haircut * Toxiphobia, Toxophobia, Toxicophobia, Iophobia – fear of poison or of being accidentally poisoned * Traumatophobia, Traumaphobia – fear of getting injured * Tremophobia – fear of trembling * Triaoraphobia – fear of 3:00 AM * Trigintannophobia – fear of turning 30 years old * Triskadekalogicomechanibiolupusiophobia – fear of being found by 13 cyborg dogs * Tritiphobia – fear of Tuesdays * Tropophobia – fear of moving or making changes * Tsunamiphobia – fear of tsunamis (branch of cymophobia and seismophobia) * Urophobia, Urinophobia – fear of urinating * Victorophobia – fear of victories * Vigintannophobia – fear of turning 20 years old * Volcanophobia – fear of volcanic eruptions * Volleyballphobia – fear of volleyball * Wanshangphobia – fear of evenings * Wunguphobia – fear of fifth grade * Wuyuephobia – fear of May * Xiawuphobia – fear of afternoons * Yiyuephobia – fear of January * Zequphobia – fear of tenth grade Holiday phobias * Christougenniatikophobia – fear of Christmas * Ergasiaemarphobia – fear of Labor Day * Gratiarophobia – fear of Thanksgiving * Heortophobia – fear of holidays * Imeratoupateraphobia – fear of Father's Day * Libertatophobia – fear of Independence Day * Natredemphobia – fear of Mother's Day * Neoannophobia – fear of New Year * Paschaphobia – fear of Easter * Patricophobia – fear of St. Patrick's * Protapriliaphobia – fear of April Fools' Day * Samhainophobia – fear of Halloween * Valentinophobia – fear of Valentine's Phobias of emotions * Aiskhunephobia – fear of shame * Anapsychiphobia – fear of amazement * Anchophobia – fear of anxiety * Angrophobia, Iraphobia – fear of anger * Animotophobia – fear of having or showing emotions * Anisychiaphobia – fear of worry * Apogoitefsiphobia – fear of disappointment * Charaphobia – fear of joy * Culpaphobia – fear of guilt * Ekplixiphobia – fear of surprise * Embarrassmentphobia – fear of embarrassment * Endiaferonphobia – fear of interest * Enochlisiphobia – fear of annoyance * Enthousiasmophobia – fear of enthusiasm * Epithymiaphobia – fear of desire * Epliphobia – fear of hope * Erotophobia – fear of sexual love (branch of philophobia) * Foedophobia – fear of disgust * Frustrationphobia – fear of frustration * Hormephobia – fear of shock * Horrorphobia – fear of horror * Humiliationphobia – fear of humiliation * Laetophobia – fear of happiness * Lypiphobia – fear of regret * Lyssophobia – fear of becoming mad * Misophobia – fear of hatred * Nostalgiaphobia – fear of nostalgia * Panikophobia – fear of panic * Periergeiaphobia – fear of curiosity * Philophobia – fear of love, falling in love or being in love * Plixiphobia – fear of boredom * Thavmaphobia – fear of wonder * Timidophobia, Pavidophobia – fear of shyness * Tromophobia – fear of terror * Tronicteliponitrianirikssiophobia – fear of feeling that your body is turned inside out * Tristophobia, Maestophobia – fear of sorrow and sadness * Yperifaneiaphobia – fear of pride * Zelophobia – fear of jealousy Phobias of diseases and disorders * Albuminurophobia – fear of kidney disease * Allergiphobia – fear of allergies * Anaphylaxophobia – fear of anaphylaxis * Ataxophobia – fear of disorders * Autisticaphobia – fear of Autistic Spectrum Disorders * Carcinophobia, Cancerophobia – fear of cancer * Cholerophobia – fear of cholera * Coprastasophobia – fear of constipation * Cypridophobia, Cypriphobia, Cyprianophobia, Cyprinophobia – fear of prostitutes or venereal disease * Defecaloesiophobia – fear of painful bowels movements or diarrhea * Dementiaphobia – fear of dementia * Dermatosiophobia, Dermatopathophobia – fear of skin disease * Diabetophobia – fear of diabetes * Febriphobia, Fibriphobia, Fibriophobia, Pyrexiophobia – fear of fever * Hydrophobophobia, Kynophobia, Lyssophobia – fear of rabies * Hylephobia – fear of epilepsy * Kefalalgiaphobia – fear of headaches * Meningitophobia – fear of brain disease * Monopathophobia – fear of definite disease * Nosomentophobia – fear of mental illness * Nosophobia, Nosemaphobia – fear of becoming ill * Pathophobia – fear of diseases * Pellagrophobia – fear of pellagra * Phobophobia – fear of fears or phobias * Poliosophobia – fear of contracting poliomyelitis * Rectophobia – fear of rectal diseases * Scabiophobia – fear of scabies, branch of dermatosiophobia * Syphilophobia – fear of syphilis * Tetanophobia – fear of lockjaw or tetanus * Trichinophobia – fear of trichinosis * Tuberculophobia, Phthisiophobia – fear of tuberculosis * Vaccinophobia – fear of vaccines Phobias of things * Acousticophobia – fear of noises, branch of phonophobia * Adamophobia – fear of diamonds * Adiafanophobia – fear of opaque objects * Advertisementphobia – fear of advertisements * Aeriophobia – fear of gases * Aerosakaphobia – fear of airbags * Aichmophobia – fear of sharp or pointed objects (such as a needle or knife) * Aircophobia – fear of air conditioners, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Airuniphobia – fear of air conditioning units, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Allodoxaphobia – fear of opinions * Altocelarophobia – fear of high ceilings, branch of celarophobia * Anatolephobia – fear of east * Anemistiraphobia – fear of fans, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Animaphobia – fear of souls * Antanaklophobia – fear of reflections * Antennaphobia – fear of antennae * Apeirophobia – fear of infinity or eternity * Apostasiphobia – fear of distances * Arachtophobia – fear of artificial intelligence * Archeiothikiphobia – fear of file cabinets * Armarophobia – fear of cupboards, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Arpaphobia – fear of harps, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Artemophobia – fear of art * Atelophobia – fear of not being good enough or imperfection * Athlemaphobia, Athlematophobia – fear of sports, branch of ludophobia * Aulophobia – fear of flutes, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Autokeraphobia – fear of car horns * Autoplenophobia – fear of car washes * Automatonophobia – fear of humanoid figures * Bahnubophobia – fear of railroad crossings * Balteusphobia – fear of belts * Banmaxianphobia – fear of crosswalks * Balticophobia – fear of photocopiers * Ballistophobia – fear of missles and bullets * Barophobia – fear of gravity * Bathmophobia – fear of stairs or steep slopes * Batterophobia – fear of batteries * Beepophobia – fear of beeping sounds * Belonephobia – fear of pins (Enetophobia) and needles (branch of aichmophobia) * Biblephobia – fear of Bibles * Bibliophobia – fear of books * Billboardphobia – fear of billboards * Binoculophobia – fear of binoculars * Blenderphobia – fear of blenders * Bracesphobia – fear of dental braces * Bodenstandophobia – fear of grandfather clocks * Boogieboardphobia – fear of boogieboards * Bowlingphobia – fear of bowling * Buhuajiphobia – fear of walkie-talkies * Buzzophobia – fear of buzzing sounds * Caelophobia – fear of the sky * Calculaphobia – fear of calculators * Cameraphobia – fear of cameras * Cassettophobia – fear of cassette tapes * Catastolephobia – fear of repression or repressive culture/countries * Cathedraphobia – fear of chairs, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Catoptrophobia – fear of mirrors, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Celarophobia – fear of ceilings * Cenophobia, Centophobia, Neophobia – fear of new things or ideas * Charakaphobia – fear of rulers * Chartiphobia – fear of paper * Chloephobia – fear of newspapers (branch of papyrophobia) * Chreostikikartaphobia – fear of debit cards * Chrometophobia, Chrematophobia – fear of money * Chronomentrophobia – fear of clocks * Chronophobia – fear of time and time moving forward * Cistulaphobia – fear of cabinets, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Citharaphobia – fear of guitars, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Clinephobia, Klinephobia – fear of beds, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Cloacaphobia – fear of sewers * Colimbophobia – fear of swimming pool, branch of aquaphobia (fear of water) * Commercialphobia – fear of commercials * Compassphobia – fear of compasses * Consecotaleophobia – fear of chopsticks * Controsoffittophobia – fear of counter tops * Cranophobia, Kranophobia – fear of helmets * Cremnophobia – fear of precipices * Crystallophobia – fear of crystals * Cuprolaminophobia – fear of coins * Cuprophobia – fear of copper and bronze * Cyberphobia – fear of computers, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Cymophobia, Kymophobia – fear of waves or wave-like motions * Defenestraphobia – fear of windows * Dekanikiphobia – fear of crutches * Dengpaophobia – fear of light bulbs * Dentodrapanophobia – fear of dental drills * Denturephobia – fear of dentures * Dextrophobia – fear of objects at the right side of the body * Diafanophobia – fear of transparent objects * Diaperphobia – fear of diapers, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Diastimaphobia – fear of physical space * Diathlasophobia – fear of refractions * Dikephobia – fear of justice * Dimephobia – fear of dimes * Dingophobia – fear of dinging sounds * Dinophobia – fear of dizziness or whirlpools * Dishleprophobia – fear of dishwashers, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Disneyphobia – fear of The Walt Disney Company * Doorbellphobia – fear of doorbells * Doraphobia – fear of fur or skins of animals * Drapanophobia – fear of drills * Dulunchephobia – fear of wheelbarrows * Dumasaphobia – fear of stupid things * Dumpsterphobia – fear of dumpsters * Duophobia – fear of pairs * Dusiphobia – fear of west * Drogerphobia – fear of clothes dryers, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * DVDphobia – fear of DVDs * Eapalliophobia – fear of rugs * Earmuffphobia – fear of earmuffs * Ebulliophobia – fear of bubbles * Eicophobia, Domatophobia, Oikophobia – fear of home surroundings * Eiffleturriphobia – fear of Eiffle Tower, branch of turriphobia (fear of towers) * Eisoptrophobia – fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror * Electrophobia – fear of electricity * Elevatophobia, Elevaphobia – fear of elevators * Emailphobia – fear of email * Energyphobia – fear of energy * Enosiophobia, Enissophobia – fear of criticism * Entamaphobia – fear of doors * Enydreiophobia – fear of fishtanks * Epiplaphobia – fear of furnitures, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Epistolaphobia – fear of epistles * Epistemophobia, Gnosiophobia – fear of knowledge * Ergaleiophobia – fear of tools * Erythophobia, Ereuthophobia – fear of redlights * Escalaphobia, Escalatophobia, Roltraphobia – fear of escalators * Esorouchaphobia – fear of underwear, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Ethismosophobia – fear of addiction * Eupistophobia – fear of faith * Evodiaphobia – fear of pleasant smell, branch of osmophobia (fear of smells or odors) * Eyeglassesphobia – fear of eyeglasses * Fasciolisphobia – fear of hoses * Fakelophobia – fear of envelopes * Fakosphobia – fear of flashlights * Fanariphobia – fear of traffic lights * Farasiphobia – fear of dustpans * Fenbanphobia – fear of chalkboards * Feretrophobia – fear of caskets * Ferrophobia – fear of iron * Fictophobia – fear of fiction * Filophobia – fear of wires * Firehydrantphobia – fear of fire hydrants * Flasciphobia – fear of bottles * Focophobia – fear of fireplaces, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Fooniphobia – fear of blow-dryers * Foremaphobia – fear of dresses * Fornaciphobia – fear of furnaces, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Forumphobia – fear of internet forums * Fossilphobia – fear of fossils * Fournophobia – fear of ovens, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Foustaphobia – fear of skirts * Frachtiphobia – fear of fences * Fragmaphobia – fear of dams * Frearphobia – fear of wells * Frenophobia – fear of brakes * Fumiphobia – fear of smoke * Fyllofysophobia – fear of leaf blowers * Gakkiphobia – fear of musical instruments * Gasgaugephobia – fear of gas gauges * Gaspedalphobia – fear of gas pedals * Gephyrophobia – fear of bridges * Geumaphobia, Geumophobia – fear of taste * Globophobia – fear of balloons * Googlephobia – fear of the Google search engine * Gouwuchephobia – fear of shopping carts * Grafeiophobia, Mensamophobia – fear of desks, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Grammatosimophobia – fear of postal stamps * Gyaliailiouphobia – fear of sunglasses * Hagiophobia – fear of holy things * Handcuffphobia – fear of handcuffs * Headlightphobia – fear of headlights * Headphonophobia – fear of headphones * Hearingaidphobia – fear of hearing aids * Hedgetrophobia – fear of hedge trimmers * Heizgephobia – fear of heaters, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Heresyphobia, Hereiophobia – fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation * Herpetophobia – fear of creepy, crawly things * Hibernicaphobia – fear of carpets, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Hierophobia – fear of sacred things * Hockeyphobia – fear of hockey * Hoplophobia – fear of weapons, specifically firearms * Hosephobia – fear of hoses * Humorphobia – fear of humor * Hyelophobia, Hyalophobia, Nelophobia – fear of glass * Hygrophobia – fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture * Hylephobia – fear of materialism * Hypengyophobia, Hypegiaphobia – fear of responsibility * Iconophobia – fear of icons * Ideophobia – fear of intellect * Imerologiophobia – fear of calendars * Intercomphobia – fear of intercoms * Internetphobia – fear of the Internet * Jukeboxophobia – fear of jukeboxes * Julelophobia – fear of Christmas lights * Kafetiphobia – fear of coffeemakers, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Kalathiphobia – fear of baskets * Kaltsaphobia – fear of socks, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Kamarakiphobia – fear of closets * Kampanaphobia – fear of bells * Kanayaphobia – fear of chainsaws * Kapelaphobia – fear of hats, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Karazphobia – fear of garages * Karazportanoichtiriphobia – fear of garage door openers * Karazportaphobia – fear of garage doors * Karotsakiphobia – fear of strollers * Kassaphobia – fear of cash registers * Kasoniphobia – fear of boxes * Katagelophobia – fear of ridicule * Katsavidiphobia – fear of screwdrivers * Katarraktiphobia – fear of waterfalls * Kefiphobia – fear of fun * Kenophobia – fear of voids or empty spaces * Keraphobia, Kerasophobia – fear of horns * Keriphobia – fear of candles * Kifnaphobia – fear of drones * Kilnphobia – fear of kilns * Kirompigiaphobia – fear of crayons * Kleidariaphobia – fear of locks * Kleidiphobia – fear of keys * Koinoniphobia – fear of rooms * Koloniaphobia – fear of colognes and perfumes * Konsentophobia – fear of electric outlets * Kosmemophobia – fear of jewelry * Koumpiphobia – fear of buttons * Kouniaphobia – fear of swings * Kouvaphobia – fear of buckets * Kouziphobia – fear of stoves, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Ladderphobia – fear of ladders * Lampaphobia – fear of lamps, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Lastichophobia – fear of tires * Lateriphobia – fear of Legos (branch of ludilophobia) * Lechophobia – fear of couches, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Lentophobia – fear of contact lenses * Levophobia, Sinistrophobia – fear of things to the left side of the body * Ligamentophobia – fear of ribbons * Lighterphobia – fear of lighters * Ligyrophobia – fear of loud sounds or noises (branch of phonophobia) * Limniphobia – fear of lakes * Linonophobia – fear of strings * Linyuphobia – fear of showers, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Lockerphobia – fear of lockers * Lodiculaphobia – fear of blankets * Logicomechanibiophobia – fear of artificial life (robots, drones, cyborgs) * Logocrisiaphobia – fear of censorship * Loutrophobia – fear of bathrooms * Ludectrophobia – fear of video games, branch of ludophobia * Ludilophobia, Teganophobia – fear of toys * Ludophobia – fear of games * Lumenophobia – fear of light fixtures * Lysbrytophobia – fear of light-switches * Mageireiophobia – fear of kitchens * Maikbanphobia – fear of whiteboards * Monoxeidioanthrakaphobia – fear of carbon monoxide * Mageiachaliphobia – fear of magic carpets * Magikoravdiphobia – fear of magic wands * Manholephobia – fear of manholes * Manussiccusphobia – fear of hand dryers * Mappophobia – fear of maps * Markadorophobia – fear of markers * Matterphobia – fear of matter * Mechanophobia – fear of machines * Mediaphobia – fear of media * Megalophobia, Megaphobia – fear of large things * Megaphonophobia – fear of megaphones * Melophobia – fear of music (branch of phonophobia) * Memephobia – fear of internet memes * Menophobia – fear of menstruation * Microphonophobia – fear of microphones * Minicelarophobia – fear of low ceilings (branch of celarophobia) * Molysmophobia, Molysomophobia – fear of dirt (Rupophobia) or contamination * Metrophobia – fear of poetry * Microphobia, Mycrophobia – fear of small things * Microscopophobia – fear of microscopes * Microvophobia – fear of microwave ovens, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Mnemophobia – fear of memories * Molyviphobia – fear of pencils * Mykitaphobia – fear of fungus * Mythophobia – fear of myths, stories or false statements * Naitosutandophobia – fear of nightstands, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Necrophobia – fear of dead things * Nickelphobia – fear of nickels * Nintendophobia – fear of Nintendo * Nojescentrophobia – fear of entertainment centers, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Notophobia – fear of south * Nucleomituphobia – fear of nuclear weapons (branch of hoplophobia) * Objectshowphobia – fear of object shows * Octagonphobia – fear of octagons * Oikophobia, Domatophobia, Eicophobia – fear of home surroundings * Opinatophobia – fear of imagination * Opiophobia – fear of doctor's experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients * Oratoparophobia – fear of speakers * Ordclaviphobia – fear of computer keyboards * Orthophobia – fear of property * Osmophobia, Osphresiophobia, Olfactophobia – fear of smells or odors (especially bad) * Osouriphobia – fear of computer mice * Otaspidaphobia – fear of earplugs * Oulinophobia – fear of scars * Ouritiriophobia – fear of urinals * Ovalphobia – fear of ovals * Pactorbophobia – fear of CDs * Pagophobia – fear of ice or frost * Panophobia, Pantophobia – fear of everything * Panphobia – fear of an unknown cause * Panteloniphobia – fear of pants, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Papoutsiphobia – fear of shoes, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Papyrophobia – fear of paper * Payphonophobia – fear of payphones * Patroiophobia – fear of heredity * Peccatophobia – fear of imaginary crimes * Pectusspemophobia – fear of hope chests, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Pediophobia – fear of dolls (branch of automatonophobia) * Pennyphobia – fear of pennies * Perstilbospherphobia – fear of mirror balls * Pezodromiophobia – fear of sidewalks * Philosophobia – fear of philosophy * Phonophobia – fear of sounds * Photoaugliaphobia, Photaugiaphobia, Photaugiophobia – fear of glaring lights (branch of photophobia) * Photographophobia – fear of photography * Photophobia – fear of light * Piatophobia – fear of dishes * Pictophobia – fear of pictures * Pingpongphobia – fear of ping pong * Pistotikikartaphobia – fear of credit cards * Pithanophobia – fear of probabilities * Pizzaboxphobia – fear of pizzaboxes * Placophobia – fear of tombstones * Plakidiophobia – fear of tiles * Planophobia – fear of piano, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Plastophobia – fear of plastic bags * Playstationphobia – fear of PlayStation brand video game consoles * Plestruinophobia – fear of the board game Monopoly * Plyntiphobia – fear of washing machines, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Polyphobia – fear of many things * Poolphobia – fear of pool games * Portbankazphobia – fear of car trunks * Postalphobia – fear of mail * Potamophobia – fear of rivers or running water * Poukamisophobia – fear of shirts, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Pragmaticophobia – fear of reality * Praxiphobia – fear of actions * Printerphobia – fear of printers, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Prophetophobia – fear of prophecies * Prosophobia – fear of progress * Psalidiphobia – fear of scissors * Psychophobia – fear of mind * Psygephobia – fear of refrigerators, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Pumppuphobia – fear of sump pump, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Pupaphobia – fear of puppets (branch of automatonophobia) * Purinsumphobia – fear of trash cans * Purgamentophobia – fear of garbage * Pyliphobia – fear of gates * Pyrophobia, Arsonphobia – fear of fire * Pyrotechnimaphobia – fear of fireworks * Pyrsophobia – fear of torches * Qagazusaqphobia – fear of paper airplanes * Quarterphobia – fear of quarters * Radiophobia – fear of radioactivity or X-rays * Rasemaphobia – fear of lawn mowers * Ravdiphobia – fear of walking canes * Receiptphobia – fear of receipts * Recreationphobia – fear of recreation * Rectanglephobia – fear of rectangles * Relaxationphobia – fear of relaxation * Reminderphobia – fear of reminders * Renwuphobia – fear of action figures (branch of automatonophobia) * Reqiqiuphobia – fear of hot air balloons * Reshuiqiphobia – fear of water heaters, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Retainerphobia – fear of dental retainers * Revmagrammiphobia – fear of power lines * Ringophobia – fear of ringing sounds * Rhabdophobia – fear of magic * Robophobia, Robotaphobia – fear of robots, drones and artificial intelligence * Rollerskatephobia – fear of rollerskates * Rollatophobia – fear of walking frames * Roloiphobia – fear of watches * Sakidiophobia – fear of backpacks * Sakoulaphobia – fear of bags * Santakiphobia – fear of purses * Saxophonophobia – fear of saxophones, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Scatophobia – fear of fecal matter * Scharaphobia – fear of grills * Sciophobia, Sciaphobia – fear of shadows * Scotomaphobia – fear of blindness in visual field * Scriniaphobia – fear of bookcases, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Segaphobia – fear of Sega * Seirinaphobia – fear of sirens * Seplophobia – fear of decaying matter * Sfoungaristraphobia – fear of mops * Sfyriphobia – fear of hammers * Shuicaophobia – fear of sinks * Simaphobia – fear of signs * Sinistrophobia – fear of things to the left or left-handed * Shijiphobia – fear of television sets, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Shoeboxphobia – fear of shoeboxes * Skateboardphobia – fear of skateboards * Skoupaphobia – fear of brooms * Snerolakophobia – fear of ponds * Soloiphobia – fear of watches, branch of vestiphobia (fear of clothing) * Soteriophobia – fear of dependence on others * Spacesuitphobia – fear of spacesuits * Spasmenagaliaphobia – fear of broken glass (branch of hyelophobia, hyalophobia, nelophobia) * Speedomophobia – fear of speedometers * Spherephobia – fear of spheres * Sphygmomanophobia – fear of sphygmomanometers * Spirtophobia – fear of matches * Sprinklerphobia – fear of sprinklers * Squarephobia – fear of squares * Staurophobia – fear of crosses or the crucifix * Stavrodromiphobia – fear of crossroads * Stenophobia – fear of narrow things or places * Stethoscopephobia – fear of stethoscopes * Stickerphobia – fear of stickers * Stockingphobia – fear of stockings * Stopsignphobia – fear of stop signs * Streetlightphobia – fear of streetlights * Stylophobia – fear of pens * Surfboardphobia – fear of surfboards * Symbolophobia – fear of symbols and symbolism * Syndetiraphobia – fear of paperclips * Syntrivaniphobia – fear of fountains * Syskeviphobia – fear of appliances, branch of Oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Tabulatophobia – fear of floors (branch of terramophobia) * Taillightphobia – fear of taillights * Tameiophobia – fear of store checkouts * Tapetsariaphobia – fear of wallpaper * Taphophobia, Taphephobia – fear of the grave * Technophobia – fear of technology * Tectophobia – fear of roofs * Tegophobia – fear of rooftops * Teleophobia – fear of definite plans * Telephonophobia – fear of telephones, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Telescopophobia – fear of telescopes * Terramophobia – fear of the ground * Terrorphobia – fear of terrorism * Textophobia – fear of certain fabrics * Thaumatophobia – fear of miracles * Theologicophobia – fear of theology * Theophobia – fear of religion * Thermomophobia – fear of thermometers * Thermostatphobia – fear of thermostats * Thesaurophobia – fear of treasure chests * Tilecheiristiriophobia – fear of remote controls * Tingchechangphobia – fear of parking lots * Tingchechekuphobia – fear of parking garages * Toasterphobia – fear of toasters, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Toichophobia – fear of walls * Topophobia – fear of certain places or situations, such as stage fright * Toualetaphobia – fear of toilets, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Touvlophobia – fear of bricks * Trapezaphobia – fear of tables, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Trianglephobia – fear of triangles * Trokhophobia – fear of wheels * Trompetaphobia – fear of trumpets, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Trophophobia – fear of trophies * Trumptrichophobia – fear of Donald Trump's hair * Trypanophobia – fear of needles (Belonephobia) or injections (branch of aichmophobia) * Trypophobia – fear of holes * Turriphobia – fear of towers * TVshowphobia – fear of TV shows * Tychophobia – fear of randomness * Tympanophobia – fear of drums, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Umbraphobia – fear of shadows * Umbrellaphobia – fear of umbrellas * Vagoniphobia – fear of wagons * Valantiophobia – fear of wallets * Valitsaphobia – fear of suitcases * Veganphobia – fear of veganism * Verkeintriphobia – fear of traffic tickets * Vestiphobia, Vestiophobia – fear of clothing * Viemaphobia – fear of drains * Videocassettophobia – fear of VHS tapes * Vinitophobia – fear of dressers, branch of epiplaphobia (fear of furnitures) * Violiphobia – fear of violins, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Voedsephobia – fear of garbage disposals * Volanphobia – fear of steering wheels * Vorraphobia – fear of north * Vothrophobia – fear of cesspool * Vinylophobia – fear of vinyl records * Wanjuwuphobia – fear of dollhouses (branch of automatonophobia) * Wheelchairphobia – fear of wheelchairs * Wiccaphobia – fear of witchcraft * Wiiphobia – fear of the Wii * Xafniasmaphobia – fear of surprises * Xboxphobia – fear of Xbox brand video game consoles * Xinxiangphobia – fear of mailboxes * Xylophonophobia – fear of xylophones, branch of gakkiphobia (fear of musical instruments) * Xypnitiriphobia – fear of alarm clocks, branch of syskeviphobia (fear of appliances) * Xyrophobia – fear of razors * Yedanshuphobia – fear of Christmas trees * Yedengphobia – fear of nightlights * Ydrogeiosfairaphobia – fear of globes * Ygrophobia – fear of liquid * Yinjiphobia – fear of radio receivers * Yinshuijiphobia – fear of drinking fountains * Ypnodomatiophobia – fear of bedrooms * Yupenphobia – fear of bathtubs, branch of oikophobia (fear of home surroundings) * Yushuaphobia – fear of windshield wipers * Zapsaulphobia – fear of gas pumps * Zariphobia – fear of dice * Zidongshophobia – fear of vending machines * Zizanmephobia – fear of weed eaters * Zoniasfaleiaphobia – fear of seatbelts * Zuigerphobia – fear of vacuum cleaners * Zygariaphobia – fear of weighing scales Substance phobias * Aerophobia – fear of air * Antipapyrophobia – fear of old paper * Asimiphobia – fear of silver * Aquaphobia, Hydrophobia – fear of water * Argyrophobia, Argentophobia – fear of silver (branch of metallophobia) * Benziphobia – fear of gasoline * Aurophobia – fear of gold (branch of metallophobia) * Blennophobia, Myxophobia – fear of slime * Cacohydrophobia – fear of sewer water, branch of aquaphobia (fear of water) and cloacaphobia (fear of sewers) * Chemophobia – fear of chemicals * Cinerophobia – fear of ashes * Hydrargyophobia – fear of mercurial medicines (branch of pharmacophobia) * Kollaphobia – fear of glue * Koniophobia, Amathophobia – fear of dust * Lanaphobia – fear of wool * Metallophobia – fear of metals * Neopharmaphobia – fear of new drugs (branch of neophobia and pharmacophobia) * Petraphobia – fear of rocks * Pigmentumphobia – fear of paint * Pharmacophobia – fear of drugs, taking medicine, or medications * Plastophobia – fear of plastic * Rupophobia – fear of dirt * Vacansopapurosophobia – fear of blank paper (branch of papyrophobia) * Xylophobia – fear of wooden objects Food and drink phobias * Acerophobia – fear of sours * Acrisophobia – fear of bitters * Alektorophobia – fear of chickens (branch of carnophobia) * Alatiphobia – fear of salt * Alliumphobia – fear of garlic * Anapsytikophobia – fear of soft drinks * Aquaphobia, Hydrophobia – fear of water * Arachibutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter * Arakaphobia – fear of peas * Aromaphobia – fear of spices and spicy food * Artophobia – fear of bread * Beikonphobia – fear of bacon * Bagelphobia – fear of bagels * Bananaphobia – fear of bananas * Biftekiphobia – fear of steak * Biskotophobia – fear of biscuits * Browniephobia – fear of brownies * Burritophobia – fear of burritos * Cafephobia – fear of coffee and its smell * Calamusphobia – fear of caramel * Candycanephobia – fear of candy canes * Candycornphobia – fear of candy corn * Caramelaphobia, Karamelaphobia – fear of candy * Carnophobia – fear of meat * Chiclephobia – fear of chewing gum * Chiliphobia – fear of chili * Choirinophobia – fear of pork * Choiromeriphobia – fear of ham * Chotdonkphobia – fear of hot dogs * Cibofestinaphobia – fear of fast food * Cibophobia, Sitophobia – fear of food * Crustumphobia – fear of pie * Cupcakephobia – fear of cupcakes * Deipnophobia – fear of meals * Dipsophobia – fear of drink or beverages * Dulciphobia, Suaviphobia – fear of sweets * Fajitaphobia – fear of fajitas * Fasoliphobia – fear of beans * Filletiphobia – fear of fillets * Fructophobia – fear of fruits * Fystikovoutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter * Galaphobia, Lactophobia, Lactaphobia – fear of milk * Giaourtiophobia – fear of yogurts (branch of gustatophobia) * Gingerbreadphobia – fear of gingerbread * Gleifitzouriphobia – fear of lollipops * Gumballphobia – fear of gumballs * Gustatophobia – fear of snacks * Hamburgerphobia – fear of hamburgers * Halophobia – fear of salt and salty food * Ichthyophobia – fear of fish * Jellybeanphobia – fear of jellybeans * Junkcibophobia – fear of junk food * Kalampokiphobia – fear of corn * Ketsapphobia – fear of ketchup * Lachanophobia – fear of vegetables * Lemoniphobia – fear of lemons * Lipophobia – fear of fats * Loukanikophobia – fear of sausage * Loukoumaphobia – fear of donuts * Macaroniphobia – fear of macaroni * Magionezaphobia – fear of mayonnaise * Mallitigriaphobia – fear of cotton candy * Meleagrisphobia – fear of turkeys (branch of carnophobia) * Methyphobia, Potophobia – fear of alcohol * Milophobia – fear of apples * Moscholemonophobia – fear of limes * Moustardaphobia – fear of mustard * Muffinphobia – fear of muffins * Mycophobia – fear of mushrooms * M&Mphobia – fear of M&M's * Nachophobia – fear of nachos * Oenophobia – fear of wine (branch of methyphobia) * Ostraconophobia – fear of shellfish (branch of ichthyophobia) * Ovaphobia – fear of eggs * Pagotophobia – fear of ice cream (branch of gustatophobia) * Patatakiphobia – fear of chips * Pemmaphobia – fear of cake * Piperiphobia – fear of pepper * Pizzaphobia – fear of pizza * Popsiclephobia – fear of popsicles * Popcornphobia – fear of popcorn * Portokaliphobia – fear of oranges * Psomiphobia – fear of bread * Quesadillaphobia – fear of quesadillas * Rigatoniphobia – fear of rigatoni * Ryziphobia – fear of rice * Saccharophobia – fear of sugar and sugary foods and drinks * Salutecibophobia – fear of health food * Siropiphobia – fear of syrup * Skittlephobia – fear of skittles * Soupaphobia – fear of soup * Spaghettiphobia – fear of spaghetti * Tacophobia – fear of tacos * Tiganitepatatephobia – fear of french fries * Tiganopsomophobia – fear of pancakes * Tortillaphobia – fear of tortillas * Turophobia – fear of cheese * Vaflaphobia – fear of waffles * Vanillaphobia – fear of vanilla * Vodinophobia – fear of beef * Voutimaphobia – fear of cookies * Voutyrophobia – fear of butter * Xocolataphobia – fear of chocolates * Zelatiniphobia – fear of jelly * Zymarikaphobia – fear of pasta * Zythophobia – fear of beer (branch of methyphobia) Vehicle phobias * Amaxophobia, Motorphobia – fear of automobiles * Armamachophobia – fear of tanks * Boulntozaphobia – fear of bulldozers * Bustrophobia – fear of buses * Chevroletphobia – fear of Chevrolet * Cochephobia – fear of cars * Convertiblephobia – fear of convertibles * Coupephobia – fear of coupes * Cyclophobia – fear of bicycles * Disongchephobia – fear of delivery trucks * Dochogophobia – fear of tank trucks * Feichuanphobia – fear of spaceships * Feijiphobia – fear of airplanes * Fordophobia – fear of Fords * Forkliftophobia – fear of forklifts * Gokarrophobia – fear of go-carts * Gelandelimophobia – fear of SUVs * Golfkarrophobia – fear of golf carts * Hatchbackphobia – fear of hatchbacks * Helicoptophobia – fear of helicopters * Hondaphobia – fear of Honda * Huochephobia – fear of vans * Imifortigophobia – fear of pick up trucks * Jingchephobia – fear of police cars * Jipuphobia – fear of jeeps * Jiuhuphobia – fear of ambulances * Kombiphobia – fear of station wagons * Koterophobia – fear of sailboats * Lajichephobia – fear of garbage trucks * Limophobia – fear of limousines * Mitsubishiphobia – fear of Mitsubishi * Motorcyclophobia – fear of motorcycles * Naviphobia, Navisphobia – fear of being on a boat or cruise ship * Nissanphobia – fear of Nissan * Ochophobia – fear of vehicles * Jettophobia – 'fear of jet planes * Porthmeiophobia – fear of ferries * Pteromerhanophobia – fear of being on an airplane * Qichuanphobia – fear of motorboats * Saichephobia – fear of race cars * Scooterphobia – fear of scooters * Sedanphobia – fear of sedans * Semirophobia, Semitrophobia – fear of semi trucks * Sheijiphobia – fear of seaplanes * Sleighphobia – fear of sleighs * Siderodromophobia – fear of trains, railroads or train travel * Snowmobilephobia – fear of snowmobiles * Taxiphobia – fear of taxis * Toyotaphobia – fear of Toyota * Tuochephobia – fear of tow trucks * Tractorphobia – fear of tractors * Tricyclophobia – fear of tricycles * Trochophobia – fear of being on a truck or bus * Veloxrotaphobia – fear of being on a roller coaster * Xuegachephobia – fear of ice cream trucks * Xiaofaphobia – fear of fire engines * Xochephobia – fear of school buses * Yubinshaphobia – fear of mail trucks * Zixiechephobia – fear of dump trucks Condition/quality phobias * Achluophobia, Nyctophobia, Myctophobia – fear of darkness * Acrophobia, Hypsiphobia – fear of heights * Agnostophobia – fear of the unknown * Aletheiaphobia – fear of truth * Allocotophobia – fear of oddity * Altophobia – fear of being up high * Anuptaphobia – fear of being single * Archephobia – fear of being controlled * Aschimophobia – fear of ugliness * Ataxaphobia – fear of untidiness * Automysophobia – fear of being dirty * Autophobia, Isolophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being alone or isolated * Bathophobia – fear of depth * Cacophobia – fear of ugliness * Cainophobia, Cainotophobia, Kainolophobia, Kainophobia – fear of novelty * Callophobia – fear of beauty * Chayiphobia – fear of difference * Cherophobia – fear of gaiety * Cryophobia – fear of extreme cold (branch of frigophobia) * Deephobia – fear of getting D's in grades * Dementophobia, Maniaphobia – fear of insanity * Dependophobia, Subordinatephobia – fear of not being independent * Durumphobia – fear of hard objects * Dyskolophobia – fear of difficulty * Dysmorphophobia – fear of deformity * Effophobia – fear of getting F's in grades * Efkolophobia – fear of easiness * Eleutherophobia – fear of freedom * Enochlophobia, Demophobia – fear of crowds * Eosophobia – fear of dawn or daylight * Eremophobia, Autophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being oneself or of loneliness * Eutychemaphobia – fear of luck * Frigophobia, Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia – fear of cold * Futurephobia – fear of the future * Gamophobia – fear of being in a relationship * Gerontophobia – fear of the elderly * Gymnophobia, Nudaphobia – fear of nudity * Historophobia – fear of history * Homophobia – fear of sameness and monotony * Hygeiophobia – fear of health and hygiene * Implexaphobia – fear of tanglement * Isolophobia, Autophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being alone or isolated * Keyaiphobia – fear of cuteness * Lathophobia – fear of wrongness * Lectotaphobia – fear of life not being long enough to read all the great books of mankind * Leptophobia – fear of being skinny * Lihaiphobia – fear of aesthetic coolness * Metathesiophobia – fear of changes * Mollephobia – fear of soft objects * Morophobia – fear of stupidity * Neophobia – fear of anything new * Noctiphobia – fear of the night * Obesophobia – fear of obesity * Ochlophobia – fear of mobs (branch of enochlophobia) * Omegaphobia – fear of being last in line * Oudenophobia – fear of nothingness * Paliophobia – fear of old things * Peniaphobia – fear of poverty * Plutophobia – fear of wealth * Procerophobia – fear of being too tall * Retrophobia – fear of the past * Secundophobia – fear of success * Sedetaphobia – fear of silence * Sostophobia – fear of correctness * Symmetrophobia – fear of symmetry * Tachophobia – fear of high speeds * Tapinophobia – fear of being contagious * Tongyiphobia – fear of sameness * Thermophobia – fear of heat * Xerophobia – fear of dryness * Ymophobia – fear of contrariety Phobias of genres * Actiophobia – fear of action films * Adventophobia – fear of adventure films * Animophobia – fear of soul music * Burusuphobia – fear of blues music * Choreftikophobia – fear of dance music * Dramaphobia – fear of dramas * Duismalophobia – fear of disaster films * Fantasophobia – fear of fantasy films * Figmentophobia – fear of science fiction films * Gloriaphobia – fear of thrillers * Hevimetaruphobia – fear of heavy metal music * Hiphopphobia – fear of hip hop music * Horametophobia – fear of horror films * Housemusikaphobia – fear of house music * Kantoriphobia – fear of country music * Komoidaphobia – fear of comedies * Poppuphobia – fear of pop music * Rokkuphobia – fear of rock music * Romantikophobia – fear of romance films * Weltmusikophobia – fear of folk music * Zorevophobia – fear of jazz music Weather phobias * Aestophobia – fear of hot weather * Anemophobia, Ancraophobia – fear of winds or drafts * Astraphobia, Astrapophobia, Fulgophobia – fear of lightning (satellite of ceraunophobia) * Brontophobia, Tonitrophobia – fear of thunder (satellite of ceraunophobia) * Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia – fear of thunder (Brontophobia) and lightning (Astraphobia) (branch of procellaphobia) * Chionophobia – fear of snow * Chionothyellaphobia – fear of blizzards (branch of chionophobia & procellaphobia) * Cyclonophobia – fear of tropical cyclones (satellite of lilapsophobia) * Cymophobia – fear of wind-driven waves * Frigoriphobia – fear of cold weather * Homichlophobia, Nebulaphobia – fear of fog * Humidophobia – fear of humidity * Nephophobia – fear of clouds * Ombrophobia, Pluviophobia – fear of rain or of being rained on * Pluvifrigophobia – fear of freezing rain (branch of ombrophobia) * Procellaphobia, Tempestaphobia – fear of storms * Serenophobia – fear of fair weather * 'Tempophobia – fear of weather Natural disaster phobias * Antlophobia – fear of flooding * Ariditaphobia – fear of droughts * Agripyrophobia – fear of wildfires (branch of pyrophobia) * Chionothyellaphobia – fear of blizzards (branch of chionophobia & procellaphobia) * Grandophobia – fear of hail (branch of procellaphobia) * Lilapsophobia – fear of tornadoes (Turbophobia) and tropical cyclones (Cyclonophobia) (branch of procellaphobia) * Nivisphobia – fear of avalanches (branch of chionophobia) * Seismophobia – fear of earthquake * Turbophobia – fear of tornadoes (satellite of lilapsophobia) * Tsunamiphobia – fear of tsunamis * Volcanophobia – fear of volcano Space phobias * Astrophobia – fear of celestial objects * Cometophobia – fear of comets * Cosmophobia – fear of the cosmos * Etiamophobia – fear of asteroids * Galaxiaphobia – fear of galaxies * Heliophobia – fear of the sun (branch of astrophobia) or sunlight (branch of photophobia) * Iliakosystimaphobia – fear of the Solar System * Kosmikophobia – fear of cosmic phenomenon * Melanoheliophobia – fear of black holes * Mestoselenophobia, Remaphobia – fear of full moon (branch of selenophobia) * Meteorophobia – fear of meteors * Planitiphobia – fear of planets * Selenophobia, Lunaphobia – fear of the moon * Siderophobia – fear of stars * Spacephobia – fear of outer space * Vialacteaphobia – fear of the Milky Way Galaxy Planet phobias * Haiwangphobia – fear of Neptune * Jinxiphobia – fear of Venus * Mavorsphobia – fear of Mars * Mingwangphobia – fear of Pluto * Muxiphobia – fear of Jupiter * Shuixphobia – fear of Mercury * Tennophobia – fear of Uranus * Terraphobia – fear of Earth * Tuxiphobia – fear of Saturn Color phobias * Chromophobia – fear of colors * Chrysophobia – fear of orange * Cyanophobia – fear of blue * Erythrophobia, Erytophobia – fear of red * Glaucophobia – fear of gray * Kastanophobia – fear of brown * Leukophobia – fear of white * Melanophobia – fear of black * Persicophobia – fear of peach * Porphyrophobia – fear of purple * Prasinophobia, Chlorophobia – fear of green * Rhodophobia – fear of pink * Xanthophobia – fear of yellow Language phobias * Abbreviatophobia – fear of abbreviations * Aibohphobia – fear of palindromes * Hellenologophobia – fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology * Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, Megalogophobia, Sesquipedalophobia – fear of long words (branch of logophobia) * Lexicophobia – fear of dictionary * Logophobia, Verbophobia – fear of words * Mycrologophobia – fear of short words (branch of logophobia) * Neologistophobia – fear of new words (neologisms) * Nomatophobia – fear of names * Phopinaciphobia – fear of phobia lists * Xenoglossophobia – fear of foreign languages Letters phobias * Alphaphobia – fear of A * Betaphobia – fear of B * Cammaphobia – fear of C * Deltaphobia – fear of D * Epsilonphobia – fear of E * Foxtophobia – fear of F * Gammaphobia – fear of G * Grammaphobia – fear of letters * Hetaphobia – fear of H * Hoofdaphobia – fear of capital letters * Iotaphobia – fear of I * Jotaphobia – fear of J * Kappaphobia – fear of K * Lambdaphobia – fear of L * Muphobia – fear of M * Nuphobia – fear of N * Omicronphobia – fear of O * Piphobia – fear of P * Qoppaphobia, Koppaphobia – fear of Q * Rhophobia – fear of R * Sigmaphobia – fear of S * Tauphobia – fear of T * Upsilonphobia – fear of U * Victophobia – fear of V * Wauphobia, Dubbaphobia – fear of W * Xettophobia – fear of X * Yotaphobia – fear of Y * Zetaphobia – fear of Z Word phobias * Biniuphobia – fear of the word 'booger' * Bishiuphobia – fear of the word 'snot' * Epistegophobia – fear of the word 'poop' * Fegefphobia – fear of the word 'hell' * Fongpiphobia – fear of the word 'fart' * Fylophobia – fear of the word "sex" * Itaphobia – fear of the word 'yes' * Jigotophobia – fear of the word 'damn' * Katournmaphobia – fear of the word 'pee' * Katourophobia – fear of the word 'piss' * Mugouphobia – fear of the word 'bitch' * Ohiphobia – fear of the word 'no' * Skataphobia – fear of the word 'shit' * Tunbuphobia – fear of the word 'ass' * Wuophobia – fear of the word 'ain't' * Xanthophobia – fear of the word 'yellow' * Zomaiphobia – fear of the word 'fuck' Punctuation mark phobias * Bindaphobia – fear of hyphens * Erotimatikophobia – fear of question marks * Heitophobia – fear of apostrophes * Pistaphobia – fear of periods * Thaumastikaphobia – fear of exclamation points * Virguphobia – fear of commas Numbers phobias * Arithmophobia – fear of arithmetics * Bicentumphobia – fear of 200 * Cardinophobia – fear of cardinal numbers * Centumgigaphobia – fear of 100,000,000,000 * Centummillephobia – fear of 100,000 * Centummegaphobia – fear of 100,000,000 * Centumteraphobia – fear of 100,000,000,000,000 * Centumvigintiphobia – fear of 120 * Compustitusnumerophobia – fear of composite numbers * Decaphobia – fear of 10 * Decemgigaphobia – fear of 10,000,000,000 * Decemmillephobia – fear of 10,000 * Decemmegaphobia – fear of 10,000,000 * Decemteraphobia – fear of 10,000,000,000,000 * Defterophobia – fear of things that are second * Dekatophobia – fear of tenths * Dekatotritophobia – fear of thirteenths * Diakosioihekkaidekaphobia – fear of 216 * Diakosioipentekontaphobia – fear of 250 * Dodecaphobia – fear of 12 * Dodekatophobia – fear of twelfths * Dyophobia, Duophobia, Diphobia – fear of 2 * Eikosihexaphobia – fear of 26 * Eikositriophobia – fear of 23 * Enatophobia – fear of ninths * Endekatophobia – fear of elevenths * Enenekontenneaphobia – fear of 99 * Enneadecaphobia, Enneaidekaphobia, Nonadecaphobia – fear of 19 * Enneaphobia, Nonaphobia – fear of 9 * Enniakosioenenekontenneaphobia – fear of 999 * Enniakosioihendecaphobia – fear of 911 * Ektophobia – fear of sixths * Evdomophobia – fear of sevenths * Exaphobia – fear of the number 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Gigaphobia – fear of the number 1,000,000,000 * Googolphobia – fear of the number one with 100 zeroes after it * Heftakosioitessarakontaheptaphobia – fear of 747 * Hekatenenekontahenophobia – fear of 191 * Hekatenophobia – fear of 101 * Hekatohendecaphobia – fear of 111 * Hekatophobia, Centumphobia – fear of 100 * Hendecaphobia – fear of 11 * Henophobia, Unophobia – fear of 1 * Heptadecaphobia, Heptaidekaphobia – fear of 17 * Heptaphobia, Septaphobia – fear of 7 * Hebdomekontahenophobia – fear of 71 * Hexadecaphobia, Hekkaidekaphobia – fear of 16 * Hexakosioihekkaidekaphobia – fear of 616 * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia – fear of 666 * Hexaphobia, Sexaphobia – fear of 6 * Hexekontadyophobia – fear of 62 * Hexekontenneaphobia – fear of 69 * Imparnumerophobia – fear of odd numbers * Megaphobia – fear of the number 1,000,000 * Meganumerophobia – fear of large numbers * Micronumerophobia – fear of small numbers * Milliphobia – fear of the number 1000 * Neganumerophobia – fear of negative numbers * Nonagintaphobia – fear of 90 * Nonicentumphobia – fear of 900 * Numerophobia – fear of numbers * Octicentumphobia – fear of 800 * Octodecaphobia, Octaidekaphobia – fear of 18 * Octophobia – fear of 8 * Octogintaphobia – fear of 80 * Octokontaheptaphobia – fear of 87 * Ogdoophobia – fear of eighths * Omalonumerophobia – fear of even numbers * Ordinophobia – fear of ordinal numbers * Oudenophobia, Nilophobia – fear of 0 * Paranumerophobia – fear of irrational numbers * Pentaphobia, Quintaphobia – fear of 5 * Phiphobia – fear of Phi * Pemptophobia – fear of fifths * Petaphobia – fear of 1,000,000,000,000,000 * Primonumerophobia, Primotitusheteronumerophobia – fear of prime numbers * Protistophobia – fear of firsts * Quattuordecimphobia – fear of 14 * Quadragintaphobia – fear of 40 * Quindecimphobia – fear of 15 * Quadricentumphobia – fear of 400 * Quincentumphobia – fear of 500 * Quinquagintaphobia – fear of 50 * Semiphobia – fear of ½ * Septicentumphobia – fear of 700 * Septuagintaphobia – fear of 70 * Sexagintaphobia – fear of 60 * Sexticentumphobia – fear of 600 * Teraphobia (2) – fear of the number 1,000,000,000,000 * Tessarakontadyochilexintaphobia – fear of 42069 * Tessarakontadyophobia – fear of 42 * Tetartophobia – fear of fourths * Tetrakosioeikosiphobia – fear of 420 * Tetraphobia, Quadraphobia – fear of 4 * Triakontenneaphobia – fear of 39 * Triakosioitriakontatriophobia – fear of 333 * Tricentumphobia – fear of 300 * Trigintiphobia – fear of 30 * Triskaidekaphobia, Terdecaphobia – fear of 13 * Triskaphobia, Triophobia, Triphobia – fear of 3 * Tritophobia – fear of thirds * Vigintiduphobia – fear of 22 * Vigintiunusphobia – fear of 21 * Vigintiphobia – fear of 20 * Yottaphobia – fear of the number 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 * Zettaphobia – fear of the number 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Phobias of legendary beings * Alienophobia – fear of aliens * Angelophobia – fear of angels * Bigfootphobia – fear of Bigfoot * Bogyphobia – fear of bogeys or the bogeyman * Demonophobia, Daemonophobia – fear of demons * Diabolophobia – fear of devils * Dracophobia – fear of dragons * Kinemortophobia – fear of zombies * Kryptophobia, Kryptozoophobia – fear of cryptids * Lupophobia – fear of werewolves * Monokerophobia – fear of unicorns * Neraidaphobia – fear of fairies * Phasmophobia, Spectrophobia – fear of ghosts * Pneumatiphobia – fear of spirits * Sanguivoriphobia – fear of vampires * Satanophobia – fear of Satan * Serenephobia – fear of mermaids * Skelephobia – fear of skeletons * Spectrophobia – fear of specters, ghosts (Phasmophobia) or phantoms * Teraphobia, Monstrophobia – fear of monsters * Theriophobia – fear of divine beasts * Wiccaphobia – fear of witches * Xotikophobia – fear of elves * Zeusophobia, Theophobia – fear of God Character phobias * Aladdinphobia – fear of Aladdin * Alanphobia – fear of Alan "The Brain" Powers * Arnoldphobia – fear of Arnold Perlstein * Arthurphobia – fear of Arthur Read * Babybopphobia – fear of Baby Bop * Barbiephobia – fear of Barbie * Barneyphobia – fear of Barney the dinosaur * Batmanphobia – fear of Batman * Beavisphobia – fear of Beavis * Bigbirdphobia – fear of Big Bird * Binkyphobia – fear of Binky Barnes * BJphobia – fear of B.J. the protoceratops * Booberoophobia – fear of Boo Berry * Busterphobia – fear of Buster Baxter * Buttheadphobia – fear of Butt-Head * Candymanphobia – fear of the candyman * Carlosphobia – fear of Carlos Ramon * CatDogphobia – fear of CatDog and the theme song * Cinderellaphobia – fear of Cinderella * Couragephobia – fear of Courage the Cowardly Dog * Dariaphobia – fear of Daria Morgendorffer * Davidreadphobia – fear of David Read from Arthur * Diddykongphobia – fear of Diddy Kong * Dixiekongphobia – fear of Dixie Kong * Donatellophobia – fear of Donatello * Donkeykongphobia – fear of Donkey Kong * Doraphobia (2) – fear of Dora the Explorer * Dorothyphobia – fear of Dorothy Ann * DWphobia – fear of D.W. Read * Elmophobia – fear of Elmo * Evilleafyphobia – fear of Evil Leafy * Fernwaltersphobia – fear of Fern Walters * Francinephobia – fear of Francine Frensky * Frankensteinphobia – fear of Frankenstein * Frizzlephobia – fear of Ms. Frizzle * Garfieldphobia – fear of Garfield * Georgelundgrenphobia – fear of George Lundgren * Goofyphobia – fear of Goofy * Grandmathoraphobia – fear of Grandma Thora from Arthur * Grandpadavephobia – fear of Grandpa Dave from Arthur * Grokephobia – fear of the Groke * Homerphobia – fear of Homer Simpson * Ironmanphobia – fear of Iron Man * Janereadphobia – fear of Jane Read from Arthur * Janetperlsteinphobia – fear of Janet Perlstein * Jennamorganphobia – fear of Jenna Morgan * Keeshaphobia – fear of Keesha Franklin * Kermitphobia – fear of Kermit the frog * Kyrofelonoshophobia – fear of cartoon characters * Leonardophobia '– '''fear of Leonardo * Leporiphobia – fear of bunnies * Lizphobia – fear from Liz from the Magic School Bus * Luigiphobia – fear of Luigi * Mariophobia – fear of Mario * Materphobia – fear of Tow Mater * McDonaldphobia – fear of Ronald McDonald * McQueenphobia – fear of Lightning McQueen * Michelangelophobia – fear of Michelangelo * Mickeyphobia – fear of Mickey Mouse * Minniephobia – fear of Minnie Mouse * Muffyphobia – fear of Muffy Crosswire * Ninjaturtlephobia – fear of Ninja Turtles * Oggyphobia – fear of Oggy * Phoebephobia – fear of Phoebe Terese * Poképhobia – fear of Pokémon * Powerpuffgirlphobia – fear of the Powerpuff Girls * Pikaphobia – fear of Pikachu * Powerrangerphobia – fear of Power Rangers * Prunelladeeganphobia – fear of Prunella Deegan * Ralphiephobia – fear of Ralphie Tennelli * Raphaelphobia – fear of Raphael * Ratburnphobia – fear of Mr. Ratburn * Riffphobia – fear of Riff the hadrosaur * Rottenphobia – fear of Robbie Rotten * Scoobyphobia – fear of Scooby Doo * Simpsonphobia – fear of the Simpsons * Slendermanphobia – fear of Slenderman * Smokeyphobia – fear of Smokey the Bear * Sonicphobia – fear of Sonic the Hedgehog * Spidermanphobia – fear of Spider-Man * Spongebophobia – fear of Spongebob SquarePants * Sueellenphobia – fear of Sue Ellen * Supermanphobia – fear of Superman * Tailsphobia – fear of Tails * Talkingtomphobia – fear of Talking Tom * Timmytibblephobia – fear of Timmy Tibble * Timothyphobia – fear of Timothy "Tim" from the Magic School Bus * Tommytibblephobia – fear of Tommy Tibble * Tomjerrophobia – fear of Tom and Jerry * UltimateAlienphobia – fear of Ben 10 * Wandaphobia – fear of Wanda Li * Winniephobia – fear of Winnie the Pooh * Wonderwomanphobia – fear of Wonder Woman * X-menphobia – fear of X-men * Zeldaphobia – fear of Zelda * NightmareElmStreetphobia – fear of Freddy Krueger Other phobias * Abstracophobia – fear of abstract things * Afairophobia – fear of the abstract plane of existence * Amazonphobia – fear of Amazon * Astralplanephobia – Fear of Astral Planes * Cubranchiophobia – fear of Minecraft * Dianoiphobia – fear of the mental plane of existence * EBayphobia – fear of eBay * Emotaophobia – fear of emotional things * Facebookphobia – fear of Facebook * Fysikophobia – fear of the physical plane of existence * Lazadaphobia – fear of Lazada * Mathemophobia – fear of math * Mentaophobia – fear of mental things * Microsoftphobia – fear of Microsoft * Mooglophobia – fear of Final Fantasy video games * Multiversophobia – fear of the multiverse * Philosophophobia – fear of philosophy * Phobiawikiaphobia – fear of the Phobia Wiki * Physophobia – fear of physical things * Pnevmaphobia – fear of the spiritual plane of existence * Scientophobia – fear of science * Simphobia – fear of The Sims video games * Sonyphobia – fear of Sony * Spirituphobia – fear of spiritual things * Stygiophobia, Stigiophobia, Hadephobia – fear of Hell * Synaiphobia – fear of the emotional plane of existence * Threskeophobia – fear of religion * THX phobia – fear of the THX logo and/or the Deep Note * Twitterphobia – fear of Twitter * Universophobia – fear of the universe * Uranophobia, Ouranophobia – fear of Heaven * Urbandictionaryphobia – fear of Urban Dictionary * Wikiaphobia – fear of Wikia * Wikihowphobia – fear of wikiHow * Wikimediaphobia – fear of Wikimedia * Wikipediaphobia – fear of Wikipedia * Wiktionaryphobia – fear of Wiktionary * Wikiphobia – fear of wikis * YouTubephobia – fear of YouTube Jocular and fictional phobias * Aibohphobia – a joke term for the fear of palindromes, which is a palindrome itself. The term is a piece of computer humor entered into the 1981 ''The Devil's DP Dictionary * Anachrophobia – fear of temporal displacement, from a Doctor Who novel by Jonathan Morris. * Anatidaephobia – the fictional fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you. From Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Anoraknophobia – a portmanteau of "anorak" and "arachnophobia". Used in the Wallace and Gromit comic book Anoraknophobia. Also the title of an album by Marillion. * Arachibutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. The word is used by Charles M. Schulz in a 1982 installment of his "Peanuts" comic strip and by Peter O'Donnell in his 1985 Modesty Blaise adventure novel Dead Man's Handle. * Claustrommetaphobia – fear of suffocating on one's own eyeballs * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia – fear of long words. Hippopoto – "big" due to its allusion to the Greek-derived word hippopotamus (though this is derived as hippo-'' "horse" compounded with ''potam-os "river", so originally meaning "river horse"; according to the Oxford English, "hippopotamine" has been construed as large since 1847, so this coinage is reasonable); -monstr- is from Latin words meaning "monstrous", -o- is a noun-compounding vowel; -sesquipedali- comes from "sesquipedalian" meaning a long word (literally "a foot and a half long" in Latin), -o- is a noun-compounding vowel, and -phobia means "fear". Note: This was mentioned on the first episode of Brainiac Series Five as one of Tickle's Teasers. * Keanuphobia – fear of Keanu Reeves, portrayed in the Dean Koontz book, False Memory, where a woman has an irrational fear of Keanu Reeves and has to see her psychiatrist, Mark Ahriman, each week, unaware that she only has the fear in the first place because the psychotic Ahriman implanted it via hypnotic suggestion to amuse himself. He calls her the "Keanuphobe" in his head. * Luposlipaphobia – fear of being pursued by timber wolves around a kitchen table while wearing socks on a newly waxed floor, also from Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Lunaediesophobia – fear of Mondays (comes from the Latin word Luna meaning "Moon", and suffix ''-phobia'') * Monkeyphobia – fear of monkeys, as named by Lord Monkey Fist in the animated series Kim Possible. Due to spending a summer in a cabin with a crazy chimp mascot, Ron Stoppable has a fear of monkeys, which he gets over several times, usually during battles with Monkey Fist, who is essentially Ron's arch-nemesis. * Nihilophobia – fear of nothingness (comes from the combination of the Latin word nihil which means nothing, none, and the suffix ''-phobia''), as described by the Doctor in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Night. Voyager's morale officer and chef Neelix suffers from this condition, having panic attacks while the ship was traversing a dark expanse of space known as the Void. It is also the title of a 2008 album by Neuronium. Also, the animated version of George of the Jungle (2007 TV series) is seen suffering in one episode of the cartoon, where they are telling scary stories. * Robophobia – irrational fear of robots and/or androids, also known as "Grimwade's Syndrome". First heard in the Doctor Who story The Robots of Death. * Semaphobia – fear of average Web developers to use Semantic Web technologies. * Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women, according to a 1998 humorous article published by BBC News. The word is a portmanteau of "Venus trap" and "phobia". Venustraphobia is the title of a 2006 album by Casbah Club.